I Guess It's You and Me
by wazlibquick
Summary: He's Puck. She's Quinn. They don't really have the best past, but it's still him and her.


Another one shot! I live for these things.

I don't own Glee. If I do, the show would have sucked less. (lol)

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is _what_?"

They have been going on with this for the past 20 minutes now. Quinn is angry and drunk. Puck is trying to be the sober and understanding one.

"You think I didn't notice you and that girl!" Quinn shouted

"Okay, Quinn. Two things: One," Puck held one finger in front of her, "I don't know what you're talking about, Two," he held another finger, "You're drunk so we're going home." He catches her hand and starts pulling her.

Quinn pulls her hand out of his grip, "Maybe I'm drunk, but I'm not stupid! I know you Puck! You've been like this your entire life."

Puck didn't make an attempt to hold her hand again and looks at her seriously, "I have been what, Quinn?"

"You cheated on all your girlfriends before."

He laughs at her like she's some kind of a crazy girl,

"Oh, great! It's coming from a girl who cheated on his two boyfriends in high school! Not to mention, he cheated to the first one with his own best friend, and the other one, to the one she first cheated to." Puck faked thinking, "Did I get it all right?"

She slaps him hard. It doesn't hurt; but her tears afterwards do.

Quinn starts walking towards the apartment but abruptly stops to look at him again.

"You're right. I'm a cheater, you're a cheater. I'm actually surprise we haven't cheated to each other yet."

He didn't make an attempt to walk closer to her. He feels the distance between them is getting bigger right now.

"I guess so."

"Go home. I don't want you here tonight."

He nods and sighs heavily, "Okay." And quickly turns away from her and walk towards his car.

Quinn stares after him as he walks away. She's pretty much sure she can hear her own heart breaking right now.

* * *

"Are you really serious right now?" Santana said to the phone and quickly looked at the clock beside her bed.

"I'm so stupid, San." Quinn cries at the other end.

"It's freaking 3 am in the morning!"

"It's my fault!"

Santana grumbled another series of curses and sighed heavily to the phone.

"What happened, Blondie?"

Quinn is silent, "It all started with a girl in the bar and I knew she was flirting with him! You could have seen her- anyway- You know me and alcohol don't mix well so I could have said a lot of things I really don't mean."

"You didn't bring up the past, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

Santana almost shouted to the phone, "Ugh Quinn what are you thinking!"

Quinn pulls the phone far from her ear, "San you're giving me a headache, don't shout."

"_You're_ giving me a headache."

Quinn sighed.

"Look, you and Puck, you guys don't have the best record in the past. Yet, you pulled that card? I love you to death Q, but you're so way out of line on this."

"Geez, thanks for making me feel better."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now I think you should too. I want you to sleep now and be sober enough later to feel very bad about what you said."

Quinn sniffs loudly, "I hate myself."

"It'll be alright Q. We're talking about Puck here-"

"And that's a good thing, right?"

"He's like, been in love with you for 6 years now, that must count for something."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, it's like 6 am." Puck almost slams the door on Sam's face but the blond quickly stops him.

"Actually it's 2 pm in the afternoon."

Puck rolls his eyes and sits at the couch.

"I'm here to visit you. Can't a friend come and visit you?"

Puck gives him a pointed look, "Great. I'm good. Now will you tell me the_ real_ reason why you're here?"

Sam sighed and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Cedes asked me to come and visit you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Memories of the fight last night came back at Puck's mind. All the words have been said and hurt both of them. Quinn asked him to leave and he just walks away without a fight. He wanted to slams his head at the coffee table in front of him. She probably called Santana and told her everything. Santana must have said something to Mercedes that's why Sam is sitting on his couch right now.

"Quinn and I had a fight last night."

"That's why. Santana called Mercedes this morning and asked her to check if you got home last night."

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thanks Samuel. I'm fine really."

"Hey. We're both guys, you can talk to me."

Puck sighs, "It sucks you know. You think you made a lot of progress of being a better guy, and in just one second, someone brings the past and make you feel that guy again."

The blond didn't respond but is listening intently to the guy beside him. Puck continued,

"The worst part is it came from the one reason you wanted to be better. That hurts like a bitch."

Sam's phone beeps at his pocket, "Sorry." He reaches for it and read the message.

"Oh. It's Blaine. He wants us to go to the loft right now and have a drink."

"Samuel, I'm still supporting a headache." Puck rolls his eyes.

"It's better than you sulking here."

"I don't know."

"Hey. I dated Quinn for a while," Puck shoots him a glare so he quickly continues, "For that brief time we did, I knew she wasn't very committed to us. I asked around and I thought maybe that's because of what happened on your sophomore year, all the baby drama. But whatever that is, I'm pretty much sure it has something to do with you."

Puck just looks at him so he took this a signal to continue.

"I remember Finn telling me to watch out for you, because he said, "she has this thing with Puck."- his words, not mine." Sam shrugs, "But you're dating someone else then, and I honestly anticipated for you to do something drastic, like punch me and tell me to stop seeing her, but you didn't. Maybe that's why she got back with Finn.

She has this thing of getting scared to go after what she really wants. So she stuck with me and Finn, even though the whole school knows she wanted you."

Puck didn't know where Sam is getting all of this, but for once since he knew him, he's actually making sense.

"We all know you guys are meant to be. Don't even say that you doubt it."

In that moment, everything went crashing on Puck's mind: The first time he met her. Their first kiss. The first night they spent together. The moment she told him she was pregnant. He remembers crying that night because he's hurt for her too. The first time he felt that he loves her. The moment he told her that he actually does. He remembers the first time _she_ told him she loves him. He actually felt he could die at that moment. He loves her. She loves him too.

Puck suddenly stands up, "I got to go."

"What?"

"I need to go to Quinn."

Sam blinks at him obviously confused, "Right now?" but the other guy is already inside his room and changing his clothes.

"Yep, right now." Puck takes his car keys at the table and quickly runs to the door.

Sam shouts behind him, "Good luck!"

Quinn's pretty much sure that the world is ending right now because someone is banging too loud on her door. _This person must be dying or else-_

The door revealed Puck, whose hands are on his pockets.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I thought you're angry at me, Puck."

"I am." Puck nods at her, "But I'm also pretty much sure that you are the love of my life and no matter what we said last night, I can't shake this feeling that it's you and me."

She said nothing.

"You and me, we never said goodbye before. And we will not now. You're stuck with me Fabray. I mean not yet officially like married or something like that-"

Quinn cuts him off by kissing him. He returns the kiss enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry." Quinn said in between kisses.

"Me too."

"I didn't think last night. You've changed so much Puck, and I love you very much for it. I want you to know that whatever I said last night, I don't mean any of those. But do you mean that? It's me and you?"

Puck smiles at her, "Of course I do."

* * *

I don't really write fluff for Quick i don't know why. I don't see them as this overly sweet couple, for me they're just Puck and Quinn. Review! x


End file.
